No answer
by Clem Marchal
Summary: Dear Mom, I don't understand why you abandoned Dad and me. You didn't even hold me in your arms when you said goodbye. Did I do or say something wrong ? If yes, then I'm sorry. Come back quickly Mom, we miss you ! Your little Alexis. A series of letters from young Alexis to Meredith. Caskett AU toward the end.


Right after Rick and Meredith's divorce. For the purpose of this fiction, Alexis is around six years old rather than three, wich puts the divorce in 2000 rather than 1997. In this fic, Caskett meet in 2000 rather than 2009.

* * *

May 1, 2000

Dear Mom,

I don't understand why you abandoned Dad and me. You didn't even hold me in your arms when you said goodbye. Did I do or say something wrong ? If yes, then I'm sorry.

Come back quickly Mom, we miss you !

Your little Alexis.

* * *

June 30, 2000

Dear Mom,

Happy birthday ! I wish Daddy and I were there with you in LA, or that you would be here with us, in New York. We're leaving for the Hamptons tomorrow, you're gonna come with us, right ? Daddy says that you most probably won't, but I hope that he's wrong.

Please come back, Mommy !

Your little Alexis.

* * *

August 31, 2000

Dear Mom,

Why didn't you join us in the Hamptons ? Don't you love us anymore ? School is starting again tomorrow, will you be here when I come back ?Daddy says that LA is very far from here and that it takes a lot of time to come from there, even if you take the plane. I've already looked up some plane tickets on Daddy's computer when he wasn't watching, here's the link to the website:

I hope you'll be there !

Your little Alexis.

* * *

October 20, 2000

Dear Mom,

Why haven't you called for my birthday ? Have you forgotten me already ? Dad met a woman called Kate Beckett a few weeks ago. She's 24 and she's a homicide detective. She was here yesterday for my birthday, and today she and Dad are taking me to the zoo. I like her a lot. Daddy seems to like her a lot too.

I hope that you'll call me soon !

Your little Alexis.

* * *

December 20, 2000

Dear Mom,

Why do you never answer my letters ? Don't you have some space in your heart for Daddy and I ? Daddy and Kate are officially dating now, they admitted their feelings for each other after we came back from the zoo the day after my birthday. I was on my way to my bedroom when I turned around and saw that they were playing laser tag so I stayed to watch them play. At first, they were playing normally, then, at the last point, they were standing only a few millimeters from each other and Dad grabbed her by her waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her. That's when I interrupted them by involuntarily shouting "Yes ! Finally !"

I hope that you're doing great in LA !

Your little Alexis

* * *

April 20, 2001

Meredith,

This is the last letter I'll ever write to you except from the birthday ones. I've gotten used to your ignorance, and it doesn't hurt me anymore. Daddy and Kate have been together for six months now, and they're getting married today ! Kate is four and a half months pregnant, so it was kind of tricky to find a dress that would fit, especially since she wanted to wear her deceased mother's wedding dress, and after a month of looking for it, Dad decided that he would hire someone to make an exact replica of Johanna's dress in which Kate and the baby would fit. Daddy and Kate wish the baby's gender to stay a surprise and so do grams and I, so finding a name will be even harder ! If it's a girl, we're thinking about Lily or Johanna and if it's a boy, we're thinking about Jake or Reece, but we still want to find some other names in order to have a lot of choice when the baby comes !

You may have noticed that I haven't called you Mom in this letter. That's because you're not my Mom anymore: by leaving Dad and I behind, you erased yourself from our family. But I still have a Mom: Kate. So every time someone asks me if I have a Mom, I say that Kate is my mother; and every time someone asks me anything about my Mom, I tell them about Kate.

I do not wish to hear from your anymore,

Your ex-daughter.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed reading these letters from young Alexis to Meredith, please feel free to express your thoughts by clicking the review button below ;-)


End file.
